Lex Talionis
by A Flicker of Candlelight
Summary: Sometimes revenge isn't sweet, it can be downright cruel. AU Zutara.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**:** Avatar and its characters are the property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, therefore I do not own them.**_

_**A/N: This is a slow developing Zutara. Prologue only will be in Zuko's POV.  
**_

* * *

_Lex Talionis (Latin): the law of retaliation where the punishment fits the crime (an eye for an eye); but it's meaning is also synonymous to terms such as atone, amend, and rectify._

**PROLOGUE**

My world was changed in the blink of an eye by a revolution. A revolution that opened my eyes to the world and its state. I was a sheltered young

man,who believed in the greatness that was the Fire Empire. Despite the glimpses of truth that were laid before me, I never second guessed it.

I admit, I was hardheaded. What concerned me the most then was his approval and the throne. I was willing to remain blind to what lied beyond

fire land shores. However, in an instant, I was thrown into an unforseeable future that I had not even fathomed. What I had experienced, forever

changed my life. I saw the root of all evil and lived it. I knew what had to be done. Although... what I ended up doing tainted what could have been my

true destiny.

* * *

**Note: This story turns the tables on the Fire Nation. It is an AU fic, but the time period is practically the same as the show (not futuristic at all like LOK). There will be ****romance****, **adventure, suspense, and action all wrapped up into this. Also note, there are no distinctive ruling nations, since the fire nation is an empire. So, I'll be using terms like earth lands etc. to distinguish the territories. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think! _  
_


	2. Unwelcomed News

**A/N: Thank You for the reviews for the prologue. I'm glad you liked the intro. For this AU story, Zuko is 17, and Azula is a year younger.  
**

******Disclaimer**: ATLA is the property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

_For over half a century, the Fire Empire reigned supreme over all nations. Under Sozin's rule, terror and fear were spread throughout the lands in order to extinguish rebel uprisings. Life was difficult to endure for all those who opposed the current regime. _

_And since Ozai's ascension to the throne, the oppression exponentially grew to the point where one incident flaired the rebels anger. It led the water, earth, and fire nation deserters to band together in retaliation. The revolution had begun._

_After two years of battle against Ozai's forces, the united rebels force had managed to reach the shores of the fire lands, thereby, infiltrating its capital. It was mass pandemonium in the city._

* * *

In the war room, Emperor Ozai assembled his generals to discuss their next course of action.

"Report!" he demanded sternly as his eyes burned intensely at the layout of fire land territories on the war table.

He leaned against it, his nails digging deeply into the wood as he looked on with anger at the territories gained by the rebels. He gritted his teeth and inwardly swore that his wrath would fall upon those savages for even stepping foot upon fire land.

Dutifully, a general in his fifties stepped close to the war table. He was tall, but somewhat lanky with a sharp pointy chin. His eyes were small and angled. His character was ruthless like his peers except when in his emperor's presence. He bowed respectfully, but Ozai didn't notice or didn't care.

Cautiously, he spoke, hiding his fear.

"Most Reverent Majesty, news from the forefront states that the rebels have pushed through the lower sector of the main island and are making their way across the crater towards the palace. So far our men have been able to hold them off, but-" the general's eyes quickly shifted to his comrades and back to the emperor. "-according to our sentries we are outnumbered three-to-one. At this point, we're unable to recall the forces fighting in the water and earth lands to make it here in time. It is estimated that the rebels might breach the palace sector-" he unnoticeably gulped before he finished "-within a day."

Abruptly, large bursts of fire blazed within the sconces posted against the walls, shocking Ozai's generals. For a moment, they stood unwaveringly still, inwardly trembling in fear as their breathing heightened exponentially while their gazes purposefully avoided their emperor's.

The generals uneasiness was further stemmed from the recent actions of Ozai where he had taken his ire on his most loyal subjects without an inkling of remorse. They knew that at any moment they could be next. Not wanting to be singled out, they all uniformly stood erect. The only noticeable movement from the generals was the sweat glistening down each side of their faces.

The emperor stared threateningly at them. He had enough of their foolish and ineffective recommendations. They were making him lose more ground. He needed a plan that would ensure his empire's victory. For now, he would have to use what he had.

"Generals, summon all Yu Yan archers to each tower surrounding this place. I want them prepared to shoot any rebels within the vicinity of the palace. Also, I want a perimeter formed on the outskirts of the residential sector, and make sure that none of those...barbarians breach it!"

Ozai leaned forward, his cold yellowish eyes bore through each general, stilling them with fear. Harshly, he hissed, "And I mean none, because if they do…you and your kin will die by my hand." The fire in the sconces flared up again to a brighter blaze, and then slowly dimmed back to normal. He pulled back, standing tall. "Do I make myself clear?"

All of his men paled but nodded as they responded, "Y-Yes, your majesty."

"Dismissed," he gritted out.

Quickly all of his men flocked out of the war room to take command of their stations. Ozai looked back to the war table and examined it carefully as they all filed out. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, and pulled back, walking away.

With his next objective in mind, he made his way towards another meeting.

As he walked with his personal guards flanking him, the sound of their steps could be heard echoing in the palace halls. He clenched his jaw at yet another setback. His generals' tactical approach had failed. He had never witnessed such incompetence from them before. Nevertheless, he would have to think of a suitable punishment for their miscalculation. He smirked then, '_Hopefully, this time something more…discreet.'_

As he passed the public gardens, he noticed a flash of red and halted his steps, his guards quickly did the same. Ozai turned to make his way towards the figure sitting on a bench, but not before leaving his entourage of guards behind.

His fists clenched as the figure sat completely still while he made his presence known. Gruffly he spoke, "Ursa!"

The person in question slowly rose from her seat, turning around to curtsy her husband. "Pardon! My Lord, I did not hear you approaching."

Ozai squinted his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"Didn't I confine you to your quarters?" he said, sounding displeased.

Ursa eyed him for a moment, answering frankly, "Yes, you have."

His eyes flashed. "Then do you mind telling me what it is you are doing out here?"

Keeping her head slightly bowed, she replied, "Please forgive me my Lord, but I was not feeling well and the palace physician recommended that I needed fresh air. So without question, I took upon his advice. I did not want to disturb you with something so trivial as this. I know you have more…pressing matters at hand." Ursa looked him squarely in the eyes then. "If I have offended you so, please accept my humblest apologies." She bowed head, then gouged for his reaction.

Ozai balled his fists, but relented.

"Fine, I accept, you may go," he replied irritably.

She curtsied and made her way back into the palace. As she climbed the steps to exit the garden, Ozai spoke once more. She stopped and faced him. "Woman…when I give you an order, I expect it to be followed, understand?"

Ursa nodded. "Yes, my Lord, I understand."

They both stood still, facing each other with words unspoken until the emperor waved his hand dismissively at her. "You may leave."

She bowed once again, then turned. As Ursa walked into the palace, a slight grin came upon her face.

Meanwhile, golden eyes watched this exchange from up in the trees.

Ozai paused for a moment to look over his shoulder. He sensed someone watching him, but seemed unsure. His eyes skimmed his surroundings, noting that nothing was out of place.

Ozai eyed a few trees, but all was still except for the light rustling of leaves. Keeping his eyes and ears opened, he turned, slowly making his way back into the palace. Still, as he walked, he was unable to shake this feeling that someone was watching.

For the past two years, Ozai's paranoia had reached new heights as the rebel army came closer to fire territory. He had increased security around the palace, tripling manpower, secluding himself and his family within it. He even kept them from walking the palace grounds.

He claimed that despite their lack of worth, he had an image to uphold. '_A man incapable of protecting his family, must not be fit to protect and rule an empire. People of fire understand that, and I will not have my honor questioned_,' he once said.

In spite of his order, the royals secretly took small excursions on the grounds. However, with the increase in guards their outings were harder to attain. So far, Prince Zuko, is the only one who successfully managed to sneak in and out beyond the palace walls undetected. Although, his attempts were few as of late.

As Ozai disappeared within the palace, the figure in the tree dropped down from its perch to land noiselessly in a crouch on the ground.

As he straightened up, he sensed a presence near.

A voice piped up from behind him.

"Seriously Zuzu, you have got to stop eavesdropping on people. It is so unbecoming of your station really," Azula said while she examined her nails. "I mean, that's what servants are for, obviously." She smirked seeing her brother's expression morphing into a scowl, but it barely lasted.

He raised an eyebrow inquiringly at her. "So what is it you were doing out here yourself?"

"Well, if you must know, I was taking a much-needed stroll around the gardens," she lightly replied.

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. "A stroll? You? Not likely! What else you got?"

Azula frowned slightly, but quickly composed herself. Zuko hadn't noticed that discrepancy.

She grinned. "For your information, dear brother, that was exactly what I was doing."

She circled him slowly, lecturing him, noticing his eyes never straying from her. "In case you haven't noticed, for two consecutive years, we have been confined here like animals with our tails between our legs, when we should be out there fighting those lowlifes and putting them in their place. Personally, I don't know what father was thinking when he…"

Stopping her rant, she smiled wickedly and said, "Why am I explaining this to you, it's not like you can do anything about it. Besides, father thinks that you, my dear Zuzu, are not worthy enough to rule this empire one day. After that stunt you pulled three years ago, he has written you off as his son… and heir." She stated offhandedly, "It won't surprise me one bit that he has found a capable heir to take over the throne by now."

Clenching his fists, Zuko hissed, "You're lying."

"Am I?" she said, feigning innocence.

"Yes, you are." he replied, taking a threatening step towards her.

"Hmph, then you're deluding yourself," she uttered, walking past him without the slightest hint of intimidation. She stopped for a moment to look over her shoulder, a malicious grin plastered upon her face. "If…you want confirmation, search his study…you'll see."

With that said, Azula turned and walked away, leaving Zuko in her wake.

His eyes shifted unsteadily to and fro as he tried to block out what she revealed. It didn't seem possible that his father would do this. He would've said as such if he had. '_More like he would've thrown it in my face by now if he did do it,' _he thought darkly.

'_No, it can't be true. He still wants me to redeem myself. Maybe, he's giving me a chance to prove to him that I'm strong enough to rule this empire one day." _

Trying to stay optimistic, he pulled himself together and bitterly chuckled. "_Azula's just toying with me. She lies, that's just what she does. She always…lies."_

Despite his distrust in his sister, an uncertainty hung about in the air. The seeds of doubt she had planted began to grow and flourish. And a need to quiet them only strengthened his resolve. He needed to know for sure. He had to see for himself. So, Zuko headed back into the palace with his mind already made up.

* * *

It was late at night when Zuko, all dressed in black, unnoticeably made his way around the palace halls. All was quiet, save for the distant sounds of fighting and catapults. The releasing of rocks and fireballs alike could be heard crashing into walls and machinery. Trying his best to evade the guards on watch, Zuko took to the secret passageways in the palace walls to sneak into his father's quarters.

His stealth proved to be one talent that even Azula could not outdo him in.

Over the years, he sought to compensate his 'uninspiring' firebending as his father called it, with other forms of combat. However, Ozai had little respect for them, mastering fire always took precedence.

Reaching his father's study, Zuko felt along the wall. Finding the hollow part within it, he pressed inward on the panel and a small click sounded as the wall opened up.

As he entered the study, he realized how dark it was. Zuko blinked repeatedly, trying to acclimate himself to the darkness.

He took a look around, listening for signs of his father or guards. Already knowing his way around, he pinpointed his father's desk and approached it. But as soon as he did, he heard the sound of distant footsteps approaching the door. Despite his calm outward appearance, his heart was beating wildly as the footsteps sounded closer by the second.

Quickly, he crouched down beneath the desk when the footsteps stopped before it. Zuko held his breath, he tried not to move a muscle. He stood on edge at the sudden lack of noise from beyond, but forced himself to remain calm. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

Another set of footsteps was heard approaching, stopping by the door. Like the eyes of a hawk, he spotted two shadows expanding beneath the slit of the door. The silence was broken when he heard muffled words coming from behind it. He figured two guards were having a brief chat before resuming their rounds. With baited breath, he waited until the shadows shrunk and finally disappeared before releasing it.

Although the guards left, he waited a while before resuming his task.

With that behind him, Zuko returned his focus towards finding the truth or lack there of. He produced a small flame in his right palm as he searched all the documents nearby with his left. He searched the drawers, shelves, even the empty fireplace to find nothing.

Out of the blue, he released a soft chuckle, feeling foolish for listening to his sister.

"She did it again," he muttered as he shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't explain his moment of temporary insanity by going through with this escapade. He sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the dragon mantle. Thoughts of a payback towards Azula already formulating in his head. With the applied pressure from his back, and a sudden shift the dragon's jaw began to open.

The hum of the slow grinding of rock against rock was heard as a slot within the dragon's maw was revealed. Zuko pulled himself forward and turned in shock as he looked into the secret compartment. Swallowing a dry lump in his throat, he approached the opening, seeing a dark rectangular box lying within it.

Taking a deep breath, Zuko carefully reached out his hand to retrieve it. The box was large and heavy, like the size of a tome. It was delicately hand carved, but he was too preoccupied with what it held to admire the craftsmanship. Zuko made his way to his father's desk, no longer alert to his surroundings.

Taking a seat, he placed his hand upon the top, carefully sliding the cover off.

His eyes quickly roamed over its contents. His father's seal, various keepsakes, official documents and certificates were all laid out before him. One by one, he looked for the one document that would either end his dream or give him hope.

When he stumbled upon his father's last will and testament, his anticipation grew. His eyes hungrily skimmed the text, devouring every line and word. For a moment he felt hope, but suddenly, he couldn't breathe.

The air was taken out of him. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and reopen them, his vision slightly hazy. The pounding in his ears was deafening. He was about to lose control. He forced himself to breathe and then violently clenched the documents in disbelief.

"Agni, he entrusted the throne to Azula!" he whispered into plain air.

In a fit of anger, he pounded his fist on the armrest, not caring then that he could be heard.

He felt betrayed by his father, whom he had endlessly tried to please and still hadn't managed to get acknowledged. He needed to vent his frustrations, possibly with some firebending, but not now. Getting himself together, he returned the parchment back within its confines.

Closing the box, he went over to return it to its original place when he heard...

"Found what you were looking for, Zuzu?"

In the midst of all of his anguish, Zuko had not heard Azula come in. Her voice sounded from a dark corner of the office near the secret passageway. She walked out from beyond the shadows and gloated. "I knew you would come. I knew you couldn't resist."

For a second, Zuko's shoulders stiffened, and he quickly schooled his features. Slowly, he closed the dragon's jaw, sealing the valuables and documents within it.

Instead of facing his sister, he continued to stare at the dragon's closed maw. "Did you falsify father's will?"

Azula scoffed brushing off the insult. "Why would I want to ruin the satisfaction of besting you if I do that? Don't be ridiculous brother. Father's will is very real. I will be the next Emperor, and you-" she viciously spat "-will be nothing."

Zuko's jaw clenched as he tried to reign in the turmoil he was feeling. He hadn't moved from the spot he occupied since Azula made her presence known.

She marched closer to him, stopping within a few feet. Displaying her trademark wicked smile, she spoke, "Well…aren't you going to congratulate your little sister?"

Zuko didn't utter a word, but her taunting continued to gnaw at him. His anger was rising at the sound of her voice.

Noticing the rise in temperature in the room, Azula grinned, "That's quite alright you know, no need to do it now. You'll have plenty of time to shower me with flattery on my coronation day. Oh! I can't wait for that day when I'll see you bowing before me. And what a day it will be, brother. What a day… it will be."

Abruptly, Zuko turned, bumping into Azula's shoulder as he made his way back to the wall panel. He knew what she was trying to do. She was baiting him for a fight, but he wouldn't let it happen. He wouldn't let her win.

He's never been one to give up so easily. He just needed time to redeem himself, to get back what was his birthright.

No matter what that document said, there's still time to change his father's mind.

Time was all he needed…

As soon as he closed the panel of the secret passageway, he heard the boisterous cackles of his sister, resonating in the walls. Yet again, she had won the battle. She had surpassed him. He bowed his head in shame as the news had finally sunk in, and the pain in his chest grew. The evidence was now written in black and white. He had lost!

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading.

**Review reply:**

Maria: There will be romantic scenes, do not worry! Intense? Hm, depends on what you think is intense. :)

It began long ago, long before my father's reign, the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, the Air Nomads, and the Water Tribes lived freely and in harmony. Nations often interacted with each other. They shared knowledge, and ideas, trying to improve their way of life. Over time, a sense of oneness amongst all nations was felt. As a result, a union was formed. A governing body consisting of elected officials was set to preside over the people of the world. That governing body was the World Republic.

An ideal of a so-called utopian society.

Unfortunately, over the years, a flaw in the system led to corruption by the air nomads as they overwhelmingly presided of all affairs, instilling their values and beliefs. This action affected the people's faith in the unified government. Seeing discord amongst the elected officials and the people, the Fire Nation, led by a young politician named Sozin took advantage of the World Republic's weakened state and overthrew the air nomads. And as a lesson for their treachery, he annihilated their population, proclaiming himself emperor soon after.

For over half a century, the Fire Empire reigned supreme over all nations. First, under Sozin's rule, followed by his son Azulon. Terror and fear were spread throughout the lands in order to squash rebel uprisings. Small squirmishes erupted, but were effectively resolved.

But Azulon's assasination, brought forth a civil war on fire soil. The fight for the right to the throne was fought between Prince Ozai's supporters and Crown Prince Iroh's who was at a major disadvantage being away from the fire nation at the time. Unable to gather adequate resources in time, General Iroh was forced to flee into rebel lands to seek refuge. Therefore, allowing Ozai to claim the throne.

Since his ascension, oppression in neighboring lands grew exponentially and so did the rebels anger.

Unable to sustain the brutality of his rule, water, earth, and fire deserters banded together in order to defeat him. The revolution had begun.

With the battle between the allied forces and Ozai's army already in motion, a small radical faction within the rebel ranks unexpectedly took matters into its own hands. They enacted a plan to deliver the same fate to all fire natives that the Air Nomads long ago had suffered: Total Annihilation.

And that is where the story begins…


	3. It has begun

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and those of you following this story.  
**

* * *

It was morning.

The clashing sound of metal against metal resonated in the training room. A young man with dao swords fought against an older opponent with reckless abandon. Both men danced across the floor, thrusting and slashing, one trying to overcome the other.

From a distance, soft amber eyes watched on, awaiting for the elder swordsman's inevitable fall.

The man in his late-forties was growing weary. Despite being at a disadvantage to his younger counterpart, he kept his composure.

Allowing a moment to breathe, the tall young man pulled back slightly, and waited for his opponent's next move. His eyes of golden hue narrowed, displaying the fiery strength that lied within. His face still handsome despite the slightly marred skin on the left side remained stoic. Loosened thin, long strands of silky black hair was plastered upon his face, curling around his sharp features. A slight trickle of sweat hung upon his brow and his mouth was set to a firm line.

Clenching his fingers around the hilt of his swords, he want into his stance.

The elder man sluggishly made his move to go in for the kill, thrusting his sword at angle. But the young man faked a left, scissor kicking him, thrusting him on the mat. With agility, he landed in a crouch, quickly pinning the older man down, his Dao swords crossed at his throat.

"Ah! You got me Prince Zuko," the older man stated wide-eyed. "I'm afraid to admit, but it seems you've exceeded my expectations." He cleared his throat, before continuing, "There's not much I can teach you at this point!"

Zuko offered his hand to help him up.

"Nonsense Sifu Jao, I'm sure you still have a few tricks up your sleeve," Zuko asserted with a slight grin.

"No, I'm afraid, I do not Prince Zuko. You have even surpassed my abilities. Actually, you have created techniques I had not even thought of to suit your fighting style. I definitely had not anticipated that. That was very clever of you."

Zuko merely rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh Thank you, sifu."

"I believe this will be the last lesson for us, young Lord. Besides, I do not think my back can take anymore of your torture!"

Zuko displayed a slight smirk at his teacher. "My apologi-"

Sifu Jao held up his hand, "There is no need for apologies in the art of fighting, my prince. Remember that!"

Zuko nodded. "I will."

The master swordsman paused as he looked to Zuko with pride. " It has been an honor teaching you….Master Zuko."

Zuko faced his Sifu and performed the fire nation bow with his teacher doing the same. "And it has been a privilege learning from you Sifu Jao," Zuko stated.

Quietly, the third party made their approach towards the men.

Noticing her presence, both men bowed. "Empress Ursa, it is always a pleasure to see you on a fine morning such as this," Sifu Jao stated with a smile.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, Sifu Jao. I hope my son hasn't been too hard on you," Ursa said with some concern.

"Oh no, your majesty, he hasn't, I assure you. Actually, I believe my time as his teacher has come to an end. The pupil has now become the master. Prince Zuko, has become quite proficient with the swords. I feel honored to have taught such a dedicated student."

Lady Ursa smiled at her son.

Quickly, Master Jao bowed. "Well your majesties, please excuse me, but I have another engagement to get to. I must take leave."

Zuko and his mother replied, "Of course" "Please do so." The man nodded and began to leave.

Even though Zuko felt a sense of accomplishment, he couldn't quite enjoy it. What he learned last night was troubling him. After leaving his father's study, Zuko firebended into the night, trying to make sense of it all; instead, the only thing he managed to do was tire himself out.

He and his mother watched on as Sifu Jao exited the training room.

As the door closed, Lady Ursa looked up to Zuko proudly, unable to fathom where the years had gone. One moment, her son was this little boy, learning to handle his swords, and now he's this young man, a master swordsman, towering over her.

Ursa wistfully smiled as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"Mother, I'm sweaty," he whined.

"Oh hush now Zuko, it's not everyday I get to see and hug my son."

Zuko surrendered at that moment and returned the embrace. As he stood there with her, he was surrounded by the comforting scent of her firelily perfume. He sighed, glad to have a break from his tormenting thoughts.

Wrapped up like this, he felt like he was young again. He remembered the times that he spent in her company like the walks in the garden, the storytelling she would give by the fireplace as he gazed up at her adoringly. He often enjoyed the talks that they shared, or just the quiet contemplation while they fed the turtle ducks. He missed those days.

Zuko was brought out of his daze when he felt his mother's hands on his face.

She whispered, "You've grown up to be such a handsome young man, Zuko."

He stiffened slightly at those words, turning the left side of his face away from her. But Ursa reached out and took his chin, she caressed the marred skin, and smiled. Zuko looked into her eyes his lips curling slightly.

She stroked his hair down. "You're not my little boy any longer," Ursa muttered, her eyes misty.

"Mother…" He whispered.

"I'm fine, my son, I just missed you," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I missed you too, mother," he replied as he gently squeeze her hand for reassurance.

Lady Ursa composed herself, and with a gleam in her eye, she spoke, "Now go freshen up Zuko, and come meet me in the foyer, I'll have breakfast summoned for you. I'm sure you must be hungry."

Zuko grinned. "Famished, actually."

She chuckled as she hurried him along. "Then go! I will be waiting!"

Excited to spend time with his mother once again, Zuko nodded and made his way to his chambers.

* * *

Entering his mother's foyer, Zuko slightly perked up at the array of food displayed. He smiled as he noticed his favorites among the choices. His mother appeared, seeming pleased at his expression.

"I thought you might like to have your favorite foods while you spend some time with me. It's been quite a while since we sat down together, don't you agree?" she uttered, smiling.

Zuko nodded, a small upward curl appearing on his lips. Despite yesterday's revelation, Zuko found it amazing how his mother could unknowingly cheer him up, if only for a moment. She often calmed his torturous spirit, especially when his father would belittle him or completely disregard his existence.

Zuko sat down along with his mother, eating the delectable foods that were laid out.

Once finished, Ursa looked to her son, noting how quiet he was. _'Something's on his mind,' _she thought.

He was known to be pensive most of the time, but today was different. He seemed troubled. She waited patiently, hoping he would voice his concerns.

When Zuko looked up and saw her inquiring eyes, he realized she figured him out. He shook his head._ 'Nothing ever escapes her,_' he thought. _'Well, she was bound to find out anyway.'_

He gathered a breath, and spoke. His tone was highly subdued. "Mother, it seems that Father has chosen Azula as the sole heir to the Fire Empire Throne."

"What?" Lady Ursa's eyes widened, stunned.

He nodded. "On his will he…he named her the heir. I saw it with my own eyes. It says that she will inherit the throne."

With this discovery, Lady Ursa's face scrunched up in thought. "Zuko, how did you come upon this information?"

"Through Azula," he replied. Lady Ursa looked skeptical. He continued, "I didn't believe her at first too, but then I saw the document with his seal, his signature, and the signature of the Fire Sages. I don't think that Azula is capable of faking all of these signatures."

Ursa spoke earnestly, "Zuko, Azula is a very talented and ambitious girl, I will not be surprised if she is capable of doing something as complicated as this to mess with you. I will have a talk with her."

Zuko's eyes widened. About to speak, Ursa silenced him with a lift of her hand. "If it is real, I hope you know that nothing is set in stone."

She reached across the table and held his hands. Looked into his eyes, she said, "Zuko, you have the ability and heart to be a great leader no matter what your father's will says. I know you'll grow up to be an honorable man who will do what's right not just for his nation, but for the entire world. If you ever lose your way, please…never forget where you began, never forget who you are."

She pulled her son forward, and placed a kiss on his forehead. She whispered, "I have no doubt that you will do great things."

"Thank you, Mother," he whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her.

Without warning, the sound of a large blast was heard and building shook violently, separating them. Instantly, Zuko got up and aided his mother to stand. He made his way towards the door. As he reached for the doorknob, a palace servant rushed in, looking frantic. She began to ramble on and on, incomprehensibly. Lady Ursa pulled the woman further inside and calmed her down so she could explain what was going on.

"My Lady, please forgive my outburst, but it seems that the palace is under attack at this very moment. "

She eerily said,"It has begun."

"What has?" Zuko asked, but his inquiry went unanswered.

"I was afraid it would come to this," Ursa mentioned as she looked down pensively. "Leili, is everything I asked for prepared?"

The servant nodded, responding, "Yes, my Lady."

Ursa spoke further, "Alright, alert all staff towards the safe house, take as much people as you can, and no matter what keep running. It is the best I can do under these circumstances. I didn't have much time to prepare."

The servant looked to the Lady of the house. "It's alright, my Lady. We thank you for your generosity. May Agni watch over you and your family."

Lady Ursa offered a small smile. "And you as well."

The servant nodded and then bowed to her. She quickly left.

Zuko looked to his mother questioningly. He knew there was a war going on. But no longer in his father's good graces, he fell out of the loop on it's progress. However, it seemed that his mother had sources of her own.

"Mother? What is going on?" he asked.

Lady Ursa faced her son and placed her hands on his shoulders. "It seems that the rebels have infiltrated the palace, Zuko." His eyes widened. "A day and half ago, I received some disturbing news about the progress of this war. Your father has neglected to tell us that the rebels have grown stronger and have managed to breach the middle sector to head this way. Seeing that our chances at victory were slim, I made arrangements for us to flee the fire lands in order to find General Iroh."

Zuko wrenched himself from her grasp, his face morphing to anger. "What? Mother are you serious? You want us to betray father? How could you do this? And why would you make us runaway like scared hogmonkeys?" He looked her in the eyes, and continued, "What about the palace, the people here we are responsible for? Why would we turn our backs on them?"

Lady Ursa spoke up, trying to calm her son. "Zuko, we are not turning our backs on them, I've made arrangements for their safe keeping. I did my best for them. But we… are the primary targets and we need to leave."

Zuko shook his head in denial. "We should defend our home. We can take them. We are stronger than they are, we have been for nearly a century."

The building shook again and for a moment Zuko and Ursa were unsteady. They held on to each other for support as small particles of stone fell around them. Precious vases and ornaments were falling with every shake. The chandelier jingled loose, looking about to fall.

With urgency, Lady Ursa turned to her son, shaking him. "Zuko, ZUKO! Listen to me. The rebels have infiltrated the palace, we have been outnumbered. There's no way this will end well for us."

"But…what about father?" he whispered inaudibly, but Ursa heard. She briskly replied, "He can take care of himself. He always does."

"But-"

Lady Ursa at that moment desperately cried out, "Please understand, I'm trying to protect you. I'm trying to protect my children. We cannot stay here, because if we do we WILL DIE."

Seeing the worry in her son's eyes, she swallowed the knot that was in her throat.

"Zuko…we must live to fight another day," she uttered with tears brimming in her eyes.

Zuko's eyes softened then. He sighed in resignation, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "All right, I-I'll go."

Sighing in relief, Ursa flashed him a waned smile and nodded. "Thank You."

Ursa's face turned serious as she spoke, "Now go get your things Zuko, quickly, we do not have much time. Remember to pack light. Oh and don't wear anything that stands out." Zuko chuckled a bit at her fretting over him. He nodded and she turned to pick up her light travel bag. She quickly threw on a dark cloak and approached him by the door.

As they exited, he noticed her heading in the opposite direction from him.

Before he could question her, she spoke, "Take the secret passage way from your room and meet me at the entrance of the underground tunnel. I'm sure the rebels don't know about it yet. But you must be careful so please hurry!"

"Wait, mother! Where are you going?"

"I have to get your sister. Don't worry, we will meet you there. So please go now, and stay safe."

Zuko reluctantly complied and went. He tried to suppress his fear for her.

As he walked, he questioned, '_How did she know this was going to happen? And what about father, why didn't he tell us? How does General Iroh fit into this? I need some answers.' _Still, he continued on, making his way to his room.

* * *

Hastily, Ursa made her way through the palace halls. Many servants and guards were running about, some looking for a safe haven, others defending the palace.

Pillars were falling, marble structures were collapsing, and valuables were being broken. The air was stifling with heat from firebending attacks. The fires roared, singeing, burning, and melting everything in sight. The sound of swords could be heard clashing. Earth slabs were thrown about, pounding, bruising, and thumping into men and women soldiers alike. Water sloshed around, forming whips and blades that sliced, speared, and gouged flesh. It was a war within the walls.

In midst of the fighting, Ursa cautiously sought for her daughter while avoiding getting caught in the fray. She needed to find her quickly before things escalated.

Hearing a crackling sound along with a familiar maniacal laugh, she knew she had reached the end of her search.

Azula stood there on a staircase of the palace hallway, tall and proud before ten rebel soldiers. With precision, she scorched them all with her lightning, not an inkling of remorse was detected on her face.

With a gleam of mischief in her eyes, she proclaimed, "Behold the greatness of your future Emperor. Bow to me you worthless peasants." She laughed hysterically at the bodies lying on the floor, motionless before her.

Lady Ursa carefully approached her daughter, looking on with displeasure. Enemy or not these people should not be disrespected.

Seeing that the fighting had stopped in this sector, and no other rebels were around, Ursa cut to the chase and faced her daughter.

"Azula, I need you to come with me."

Azula rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Why mother? Planning on running away or something?"

Ursa's eyes widened in shock. "!"

Azula noticed her expression, and a wicked smile came to her face. "So you are, are you? Hmph! I presume your precious Zuko is going along too?"

"Yes he is, and so are you, Azula," Ursa stated firmly.

Azula scoffed, flicking some nonexistent spec from between her nails as she made her way down the stairs."Ha! Not likely, Mother. Unlike my dear Zuzu, I…have a future here, and I intend to keep it."

Azula stopped at the end of the stairs and faced her.

"Azula, you and I both know that this Empire will fall. We are being overrun by rebels as we speak, and by this time tomorrow there will be no more empire left for you to claim!" Ursa stated sternly.

In anger, Azula spat out, "This is just like you, Mother. Always holding me back for your precious Zuko. WELL, NO MORE!" she screamed. "I will never let him have one over me, I won it, Mother," she stated, pointing to herself. "I won the title fair and square. Me! And instead of congratulating me, you push that fact aside like its meaningless. Why can't you just be proud of me, huh? Why can't you say 'Zula, I am proud of you for attaining such a high achievement.' But no, you don't even want to acknowledge the things I've done, all you want to do is change me."

"I do not!" Ursa firmly shouted.

Azula nodded her head repeatedly. "Yes, you do! You want me to be like him. Father said so. He said you want to mold me into being weak, a coward, just…like…him."

"You know as well as I do that Zuko is not weak. He is far stronger than either of us realize," Ursa supplied.

Azula sneered, "Well, Father doesn't seem to think so. He said he even has the scar on his face to prove it."

"Watch your tongue, Azula," Ursa viciously hissed, nearly reaching over to slap her; however, she thought better of it.

"Why mother? It is not I who said this. It is the words of the emperor himself," Azula mockingly said with a smirk.

Ursa turned away from Azula for a moment. She couldn't look into her daughter's eyes anymore. They were so much like his. Many times, she had tried to undo what her husband instilled in her, but it just wasn't enough. Yet here she was, trying once again.

Ursa bit her lip and composed herself to speak. She faced her once more. "Azula, I have tried so many times to reach you, to care for you, but you wouldn't let me. And right now, I could've been with Zuko and fled, yet still…I came for you, because I love you."

Azula sighed as if unaffected and rolled her eyes. But when she looked into her mother eyes, something in her changed.

Never had her mother outright said that she loved her. It was so unlike a royal to show or express emotion to one another, especially in public. The pressures of attaining the throne made her closed off to accept those affections. Her father had made it explicitly clear that to feel affection, to want love, was a weakness. At times, she envied Zuko for that weakness. Underneath her hardened shell, she yearned to hear those words, and experience the warmth people speak of, when loved by someone. And her mother was offering it to her. She couldn't deny herself of it. Could she?

As she stood there facing her mother, she felt confused. Where would she go from here?

Azula's eyes softened a little, and for the first time, Ursa noticed it.

Ursa reached out slowly and grabbed Azula's hand. She pulled her daughter gently into an embrace.

"Please Azula, come with me," she whispered, as she softly squeezed her daughter's body to her.

Azula stood rigidly still, arms at her side, her head lightly leaning on her mother's shoulder. It had been so long since she was held that she could not recall the last time it had happened. She had never accepted her mother's affections when approached, this was the exception.

Azula held back for a while. Nothing was said, no movements were made. Gradually, the weight on Ursa's shoulder grew heavy as Azula let herself go and melted into her mother's arms. It was just the two of them. Mother and daughter, a hope Ursa held in her heart for that bond. Hopefully, this bond would grow stronger in time.

But when the sound of rushing footsteps was heard, heading in their direction, Azula stiffened. At the very moment, the manic gleam in her eyes had returned. Slowly, Azula extricated herself from her mother's embrace. She lowly droned, "I cannot come with you, Mother. I am not a coward, and I will not flee like one. I..am a fighter and I will fight for my throne."

Slowly, tears came to Ursa eyes. She reached out to embrace her daughter once more, but Azula took a further step back. Her eyes were cold and fierce, prepared for battle. Ursa's arms dangled emptily in the air for a moment before they dropped limply at her sides in despair. The sound of shouting men and fighting could be heard getting closer and within minutes the rebels would reach them.

In a commanding tone, Azula said, "Go mother, you do not want to disappoint your son should he not find you at your meeting point."

Ursa smiled sadly through her tears. She nodded to her before turning to walk away, but quickly looking back, she uttered, "Just so you know Azula, I have always loved you no matter what, and I'll never stop."

Then Ursa walked away, never seeing the single tear that flowed from her daughter's eye, and never hearing the small whimpered words that came with it. " I love too, Mother."

* * *

_A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think so far.**  
_

_**Thank You!**  
_


	4. Run for the hills

**********Disclaimer**: ATLA is the property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. 

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed up to this point. I really appreciated it. Here's a quick update for everyone! I would love to have your feedback on this! Also note that there's some violence later on in this chapter!  
**

* * *

With a pained heart, Ursa ran through the secret passageway, her tears streaming down her face. Not wanting to worry her son, she calmed herself, and marched at a determined pace.

She had lost so much. Her father, her daughter, not to mention her pride in the fire nation, it was all taken away by one man. Ozai.

She promised her father, she would fight to the end. She would fight to make things right, through her son. She had faith that he could salvage what was left of this once great and well-respected nation.

As she reached the meeting point, her son came into view. He was pacing, his eyes fixed on the floor.

Sensing his mother approach, he looked up. He rushed to her, worry evident in his eyes. He took notice of his mother's solemn demeanor. "Mother, are you alright?"

"Of course I am Zuko. What makes you think that-"

"You're crying. Your eyes, I can tell," he uttered softly.

Ursa smiled sadly. "Zuko, it's quite alright. I'm fine really. We should be going. I'm not sure how long it will be till they find these secret passages. It's best if we hurry."

She made her way to one of the tunnel openings, but Zuko stood still. He looked back in the direction from where she came.

"Mother? Where's Azula?" he asked, a slight frown upon his face.

"She's not coming!" Ursa stated flatly.

Zuko stood there shocked, then narrowed his eyes while clenching his fists. "Where is she? Where is she, Mother?" he bellowed with fury, marching back towards the palace. Her voice stopped him.

"No…don't, Zuko."

"Mother, she's just being difficult, as always. Well,… it's about time that I teach her-"

"She's gone," she said quietly.

Zuko looked at her. His jaw clenched as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I tried to-" she choked on a sob. "-but she…she wouldn't. We heard the rebels heading our way, so she... stayed behind."

Zuko stepped forward, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her. They held on to each other for a brief moment until he pulled back slightly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's alright. Don't cry. Azula, can get out of this. She is a prodigy you know!" he lamely stated, not quite believing it himself.

"I know," she whispered back, smiling a bit.

The walls shook and it resonated underground. It snapped them back to the urgency that they were facing.

"We have to go," Zuko stated. His mother nodded, grabbing her pack. They both took off into the tunnel.

The underground tunnel had been a secret known to only the royal family. It stretched for miles in all 4 directions of the fire lands. Zuko chose the tunnel leading into the lower sector where the poor lived. He figured that the least amount rebels would be there.

As they tread further into the dark, Zuko lit the way. "Mother, how did you know about the breach?"

She took a quick look at him. "Well, I know a few people who had seen what was happening beyond these walls. They informed me. "

"What people? Do I know them?" he asked.

"No."

"Then who are they? And how did you come to know them? I've never seen you step foot outside the palace? And no one recently came to see you?" he questioned.

"Well, Zuko. That's…quite a long story, one that I do not have the time to tell. We should focus on our escape."

Zuko sighed, "Mother, why won't you tell me?"

"Like I said Zuko, it's a long story," she replied.

"We have a long way to go before we get out of here, so please…tell me," he insisted.

She sighed in exasperation. "All right fine. I'll tell you. But you have to promise to hear the whole story"

She pointed a stern finger at him. "No interruptions."

Zuko grinned a little. "I promise. I won't…this time."

Ursa's lips curled up a bit as she began her story, "It started when I met your father….."

* * *

_An annual ball was held two years into Fire Emperor Ozai's reign. It was dedicated to the greatness of the Fire Empire. _

_It was a lavish event where all noble fire nation men and women were required to attend. In truth, Ozai took this opportunity to gather Intel on all his subjects. He was keeping his friends close and his enemies closer._

_New as well as old faces appeared before him as they were introduced. All who came forth __he would analyze_, underlying the meaning of their words, whether false or sincere. 

_At times, he stood aside and observed the crowd of dashing men and ladies in their posh robes, pinpointing who was associating with whom. _

_Since its institution, this ball had been nothing but a bore for him, until… he saw the most beautiful woman walk into his ballroom hand-in-hand with a young nobleman. _

_This woman stood tall in her red gown, which gently hugged her body. Her pale, porcelain skin showed an exquisite contrast to the blood red color of the gown she wore. Her waist was small and thin, her head held high in the most regal manner. Magnificent flocks of silky black hair was tucked into a bun with a tease of a few strands hanging down both sides of her face. Her clear golden eyes rimmed with kohl shone throughout the room, and her soft lips colored in red, lightly curved up to reveal a beautiful smile. _

_Ozai was enchanted by her beauty. She was the epitome of what a Fire Empress should look like. _

_As he looked on, he envied the man that held her hand, her attention, and her beautiful smile. So demure, so exquisite was she that he knew he just had to have her. _

_Throughout the event, Ozai sought for her attention whilst trying to remain unapparent. Subtly, he looked to make eye contact with her from across the room. She spotted him, their eyes met temporarily, but she quickly looked away. _

_A smirk came upon his face at that reaction. He felt energized and driven. _

_She moved about in the crowd, escaping his smoldering glance. She was unattainable and that made him want her more. In the last hour of the ball, he sighed in exasperation, knowing that the chance of isolating her all to himself was getting slim. Military men and noblemen alike approached him at every turn, and she only upon entry had managed to appear before him. _

_To tell you the truth, Ozai had never met any woman who had ever captured his attention like this. He felt rattled at the effect that she had on him._

_From the corner of his eye, he watched her attentively. She seemed deeply consumed by Nobleman Huo's conversation with fellow noblemen and women. However, soon after, she excused herself from their company and headed towards the open terrace. _

_At that point, he knew he needed to speak to her, to hear her voice. So he followed her.  
_

_The night sky was clear as the effervescent moon shone from above. The evening was warm, enhancing the scent of the blooming flowers. The terrace was empty except for the delicate figure that leaned on the balustrade of the balcony, her hand supporting her chin as she looked upon the garden below. Ozai came on the scene and was stricken with desire. As he approached her, he saw a light smile flashed upon her face as she stared down into the pond, watching the little animals play._

_Smoothly, he spoke, "Do you like turtle ducks?"_

_A gasp escaped her and she straightened herself. She was taken by surprise at his presence. But quickly, she bowed to him as she explained, "Forgive me your Majesty, I assumed that your guests were permitted to…" _

_He held his hand up. "It's quite alright My Lady, you can stay. Besides, it's not too often a beautiful woman strays out here," Ozai intoned with a smirk._

_Ursa smiled uneasily at him. She had heard of his charm and wit, and she had also heard of his ruthlessness and violent temper. She did not fear him, but she was still cautious._

_With a grin still on his face, he said, "You still didn't answer my question?"_

_Feeling a little uncomfortable being alone with him, she stammered, "Oh, forgive me, uh your majesty but yes, yes I do like them." _

_She looked back to the little creatures and smiled at their antics. "My father has a few in his pond as well." _

_Ozai stood there next to her, his focus never wavering off of her face. He spoke silkily, "Do you mind if I ask you, your name? I didn't quite catch it the first time when we were introduced."_

_Ozai knew her name;in fact, he knew everything about her. Upon her entry, he inquired his court advisor about her. _

_In minutes, he knew of her family, her ancestry including her famed deceased grandfather, Senator Roku. He knew everything about her, but most of all he knew he had to have her._

'_Such beauty should not be kept hidden from the world,' he thought. _

_He wanted to show it and possess it._

_She looked to him and responded, "It is Ursa, your Majesty." He nodded and reached for her hand, placing a reverent kiss on it. "Lady Ursa, it is a pleasure meeting you."_

_Ursa blushed and slowly pulled her hand back, interlocking them together with the other as she replied, "And I you, my Lord." _

_Quickly Ursa sought for a way out of this awkward situation. "Please excuse me your Majesty, but I have to be getting back."_

_"Why? The night is still young," he said with grin. _

"_My escort will probably be wondering where I am," she countered, not noticing the change in his expression._

_"He does not deserve you," Ozai said quietly as he intently gazed at her. "I could give you the world, whereas he…could not. " _

_Lady Ursa looked to him baffled. He was forward with his advances on her. She calmed her erratically beating heart and looked into his eyes as she softly spoke, "My Lord forgive me for saying this, but…you do not even know me? My father has never received a request from you to court me."_

_Ozai laughed then, "Oh no, my Lady, I do not need permission to court you. Besides, is it not a great honor that I take interest in you?"_

_For a quick second, Ursa's eyes flashed with irritation, but then became serene. _

_"Pardon me your…Majesty, but I do take offense that you seem to think that I am here to capture attention in order to warm a men's bed. It would not be honorable, if you would assume such things from a noblewoman," she said with a slight tone of indignation in her voice. Ozai's eyes lit up with fire, not of anger, but passion. He was most pleased at her reaction.  
_

_He stepped closer, taking her hand, and caressed it lightly. "My Lady, I believe you misunderstood my intention. I am not here to seduce you to warm my bed. I am here to offer you a position you are worthy of. You, Ursa, would be the envy of all women, the aspiration of all young girls, to be the Empress... of the Fire Empire."_

_Ursa's eyes grew wide then, and she blushed to a reddish hue. She began to panic. She wanted to tell him she refused, but the words would not leave her throat. She was afraid of what he might do. _

_At that very moment her escort showed up, and Ozai took a step back. He stroked her hand and fingers once more before he slowly slid his hand away. His face turned stoic when the nobleman reached them. Bowing to the Emperor while looking questioningly at Ursa, the young nobleman spoke, "Please excuse my intrusion your Majesty, but Lady Ursa's father is searching for her. It is time for them to depart."_

_Despite feeling angered at being interrupted, the Emperor spoke as if unaffected, "It is quite alright Nobleman Huo, I myself have to be getting back to my guests." He looked to Ursa again. "We will be seeing each other soon, Lady Ursa."_

_Ursa blushed and bowed, still unable to say a word. As Ozai left all she could do was stare in disbelief in the direction he retreated in._

_A few days after the ball, her father received a missive requesting his appearance before Emperor Ozai along with her. Her father knew of what had happened at the ball. When he noticed her absence at the ball, inquired Ursa of whereabouts. She explained everything the emperor had said. Her father's mood grew somber, knowing that he could not object the emperor from taking his daughter's hand. He should have felt proud, but knowing he was not an honorable man, he felt reluctant. _

_Eventually, he had no choice but to hand his daughter to the man who deviously seized the throne that rightfully belonged to his brother._

_ Ursa's father was not known to be an outright supporter of General Iroh. For fear of persecution, he had been cautious in his show of support. He knew had General Iroh taken the throne, times would be far better for the fire nation, and other lands._

_Seeing that his daughter would be sent into the lion's den, he revealed a secret he had kept from her. He gave her the choice to either go on into the palace and turn a blind eye to all the injustices around her or to help their cause. Fortunately, she chose the latter._

_Years had passed without incident until the day her father along with other avid supporters of General Iroh were caught conspiring against the emperor. The mole among them who was never revealed, showed evidence of communications being sent and received directly from the palace. Although, Ursa's name was not linked to those communications, the implication that she might be involved due to her father's arrest made Ozai suspicious of her. _

_Swiftly, Ozai had her father executed along with the other men. He then shunned Empress Ursa from his presence to reside in another wing of the palace. Her presence was only required at formal events. _

_Ozai suddenly felt tainted by Ursa and her indirect affiliation to the White Lotus society. He realized that her nature along with her ideals, irked him. _

_In the aftermath of the scandal, mistrust and conflicts often arose between them. With children in the picture, a sense of rivalry that Ozai had created, ensued. The heir that he felt matched his standards of rule would be the successor._

* * *

As Ursa finished her story, she saw a gleam of light from the afternoon sun, slipping through the cracks of the tunnel door. She moved towards it, but Zuko stopped. She looked back.

"What's the matter, Zuko?" she asked.

"Are you…part of the resistance? Is that who General Iroh is associated with?" he inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"Mother, you know exactly what I mean! Are you rebel?" he spat out.

She sighed. "Not exactly. It's complicated, Zuko. The Order of the White Lotus' goal is to bring back balance and harmony to the world. We just want to restore the fire nation's honor."

"We have honor, Mother!" he growled.

"Do we Zuko?" she asked him bluntly, seeing doubt marring his face. "Look around you. We are under attack and running away from the rebels. You have witnessed yourself the cruelty of your father's reign. Tell me, do you think what he has done all these years was honorable in your eyes?"

Zuko turned away from his mother. He wrestled with himself. His father was only trying to make the fire nation great. What he experienced three years ago was just a misunderstanding on his part.

Suddenly, Ursa's voice became soft, "My grandfather told me once that in order to be a great leader, you must look past yourself, and be able to see the world through your neighbors eyes. Like Sozin, your father has manipulated his position for his own gain, and not for the good of the world. Can't you see? People are not admiring us, they curse us. "

Zuko's shoulders and head dropped. He couldn't admit it she was right. His duty as Ozai's son was to stay loyal to him despite his faults.

Ursa sighed again. "Come Zuko. We can talk about this more later. Time is running out for us. I'm sure they are searching for us by now."

Zuko nodded and lead his mother out of the tunnel and into the city.

The sun was setting on the horizon. It would have been nice to have the chance to stand there and admire the different hues of red, orange, and blue changing in the sky if there wasn't chaos roaming in the streets. Pulling the hood of their cloaks up to bar their faces, Zuko grabbed his mother's hand and led her through the madness of the crowded streets. Able to only afford one of his dao swords in hand, he scrutinized the area, sticking to the shadows, moving only when deemed appropriate.

Shops were being looted, buildings were being demolished. Zuko noticed people being rounded up from their homes. This action seemed strange. It made Zuko pause to question what was going on. He understood that there were casualties in war and sometimes innocent people got caught in the fray; however, they've overtaken the palace already. What purpose was there to target civilians, especially the poor?

He looked to his mother questioningly, but she shook her head, bewildered. Zuko heard the voice of a guard in the common language, bellowing to the women and children to separate themselves from the men. Both Ursa and Zuko looked on. The scene was heartbreaking.

Children were crying, their wails rising as they were torn away from their parents. Wives wept openly as they were separated from their spouse. The men were outraged and some lashed out using firebending in attempt to escape the rebels' hold.

But the men were held back, and could only watch as their women and children were sent to an empty lot on the opposite end of the road.

With the fire nation men watching, the earthbending rebels took a stance and performed a series of movements. Suddenly, slabs of earth came forth from the ground to form a dome, enclosing the women and children within it.

Instantly, the fire nation men reacted. Their resistance increased as they listened to the panic cries of their loved ones. They tried to break free, but it was no use.

Mocking laughter from the rebels could be heard as they watched on with glee. Coming out of a building, a robust man marched forward, surveying the scene. From his attire, Zuko could tell that the man was in charge of this operation, whatever it was?

His face looked smug and content at the carnage and destruction that was occurring. He nodded as if satisfied, turning to look at the fire nation men that were assembled. Not removing his gaze from them with a wave of his hand, the dome collapsed flat to the ground, horrifying the fire nation men. Not a sound escaped them, neither the sound of a child's cry or the weep of a woman could be heard.

As the dome collapsed, Ursa cried out in shock, and Zuko turned his face away from the scene. Luckily, her cry was not heard, but he felt her knees give out, so he held fast to her. He gathered his wits and turned back to look upon the scene.

The shocked faces of men were still in place as they looked on at the collapsed dome. He could hear the moment of silence before heartbreaking cries escaped from them. With their spirits broken, the fight they previously had was gone. They resigned themselves to their fate, knowing it was near.

Still bound by earth, with tears in their eyes, they collapsed to their knees. Sons, brothers, fathers cried in agony over the family lost never to see again. The man responsible for their deaths spoke, but Ursa and Zuko couldn't hear. When the rebel leader as it seemed finished speaking, big boulders of rock rose from above and crash unto them. Not wanting his mother to see any more of this, Zuko pulled her forward in an embrace as they kept to a dark corner of a nearby building.

Weeping, Ursa whispered, "Zuko, our people…"

He rubbed her back comfortingly slowly coming out of the embrace.

"Mother, we must keep moving," he urged her.

"But-"

Zuko intervened, "You said that we needed to live to fight another day and I don't want to see you get hurt. Don't worry we will send for help."

She nodded, wiping her tears and followed her son.

As they continued on their way, different scenes with the same ending replayed throughout. Zuko and his mother's morale sunk to a low as they half-heartedly marched on. His people were being targeted, not just soldiers, but the innocent and defenseless as well. The event that occurred earlier was not isolated, it was happening all over the capital. They could hear the cries of the women being abused, the howls of battered men. The heart-wrenching sobs and whimpers of scared children, awaiting an inescapable outcome. It weighed on them, but all they could do was march on.

Zuko finally understood what was happening. A massacre.

As much as he could, he tried to shelter his mother's vision from the gruesome scenes that they passed. Ursa looked to her son, his face was set and determined. She noted the sadness in his eyes. What had the fire nation fallen into?

She hoped that soon, they could come back to guide their surviving people. Until then, she will stay by his side, waiting to see that day.

As they neared the coastline, Zuko could see the small rowboat floating on the edge. Ursa drew close and took Zuko's pack along with her's, placing it in the boat. As requested her servants placed food and supplies for them to last awhile as they traveled at sea. She just hoped that where she instructed them to go, they were safe.

Zuko interrupted her thoughts and spoke as he quickly began untying the rope holding the boat. "Where are we heading, Mother?"

She replied lightly, "The earth lands."

"Have you ever been there?" Zuko smiled a bit trying to improve her mood.

She smiled and said wistfully, "Yes, my grandfather resided there when he was on the council. I was fairly young when I visited ther-" Zuko stiffened, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Mother, get down NOW!" he yelled out.

Right then a few ice projectiles flew, and landed before him. He quickly responded by dashing towards the bush and spouted fire into it, forcing the rebel man out. A waterbender.

Zuko gritted his teeth as he fought the man. He threw small torrents of fire at him, but the man dodged it, sending a water whip his way. Zuko blocked the whip with his own, forcing the man back. Going on the offensive, Zuko threw a fire ball, but the man lifted an ice wall before him, turning his fire into steam.

In that moment instincts took over as he took advantage of the cloud of steam, which hindered the man's vision. He swiftly took his swords out of its sheath and sprinted towards the attacker. When the mist began to clear, Zuko launched himself into the air, landing before him, slitting his throat in one fell swoop.

The man collapsed unto the ground and Zuko stood there, his chest heaving, sweat trickling down his face. He looked upon him and his shoulders slumped in regret. It was the first man, he had ever killed. But..he had to, he reasoned, for the man would have killed him and his mother. His mother. He hoped that she would understand his reason for taking a life. He turned back and walked towards the boat.

About to explain himself, he noticed his mother slightly leaning on the side of it. Her left hand held tight onto the rim.

Rushing into the boat, Zuko gently pulled her towards him and that's when he noticed the blood. Lots of blood. His gaze skimmed over her feet, her legs, and went up until he saw her hand around an ice spike that protruded from her chest.

Zuko squeezed his eyes tightly shut before he took a look at her face. Her eyes were closed. She was pale, her skin felt clammy, and her breath was labored.

"Mother?" Zuko said shakily, his eyes blinked lazily. He couldn't tell if this was real.

At the sound of her son's voice, Ursa eyes came to life. She looked into his fearful face. " Zuko, you must…go… to the earth lands."She gasped for breath as she struggled to utter her next words. "Find… your Uncle Iroh"

At the effort, she slightly wheezed as she searched for air.

Zuko panicked as he saw her condition and shook his head. "No, I...I-I have to find you a healer mother, I can't go now. I can't."

Knowing she won't make it, Ursa weakly spoke, "Yes, you… can, Zuko. You must. You have to for your people, for"

In speaking, she exerted herself too much and blood spurted out of her mouth, trailing down the corner of her lips. Zuko's eyes widened.

Seeing that she was not listening to him, he harshly whispered.

"Don't speak mother! Just… stay put and I'll be back with a healer, I promise. You'll be fine. You hear me! You'll be fine."

He was about to get up, but Ursa grabbed his wrist before he could go, she croaked, "No Zu…ko…don't go. S-Stay."

"Please mother," he whispered pleadingly. His lower lip trembled as his eyes with tears unshed looked to her. His hands were shaking, and his knees were getting weak. "Don't make me do this. You need help. Don't make me turn my back on you. I won't d…"

With a watery smile she looked to him, she felt saddened. He looked so helpless and vulnerable. For a moment, she felt like giving in to his request, but in a time like this the likelihood to find a healer was slim to none. She carefully took a good look at him as he brought her closer, increasing his body heat.

He seemed like a lost boy. He looked like the little Zuko that held on to the helm of her robe as she walked in the gardens. She saw the boy with the wavering confidence in himself and felt devastated that she would leave him this way. But she had no choice, it must have been written in the stars that she would depart from this world at the most trivial time in his life. She knew he couldn't save her, but… he could save others.

Ursa gazed into warm golden eyes that were trying hard to push back the pain and sorrow.

He was trying to be strong for her and she as well, but alas a lone tear escaped from her eyes. Regrettably, she uttered, "I'm…. s-s-sorry"

In response, he held her a bit more closer.

Slowly, she reached for something in her pocket, her hand shaking without control at the effort. She enclosed it in his hand. Looking down, Zuko saw what it was: a Pai Sho Tile. White Lotus.

She looked into his questioning eyes, and for a moment her heart ached. There were so many things that she wanted to say, things he needed to know. She was trying hard to hold on, but an unknown force was pulling her away, and she couldn't resist any longer. Her body convulsed uncontrollably, and Zuko's tears finally spilled over landing on her cheeks in tiny splats. Quickly, he wiped them off, choking out an apology.

She was fighting to hold on. He knew. Despite the pain she was in, she tried to put on a brave face. She intended to fight till the end with grace, like a royal. Her body calmed once more and he could tell how weak this episode had made her. It wouldn't take long until…..

"Farewell…my son," she choked out as more blood rose up to escape her lips, her body trembling for a moment. "Know that….I'll always… love… you."

She weakly touched the scarred side of his face and he held her hand with his there. She exhaled, "Always"

And then, she was gone. Her eyes were open and fixed on his, but the life in them was no longer present. Zuko blinked the never-ending tears from his eyes.

"Mo..Mother?"

"Mother?"

"Please answer me!" he shook her body. "Answer me, mother." Tears streamed down his face again. "No"

"NO"

"Say something…..anything"

"Mother please…How am I supposed to-" His eyes shifted unsteadily. He whimpered, his lips trembling. His head and body slumped forward on hers, feeling powerless. His voice cracked, "You can't leave me like this. You know how I get. You said so yourself, I'm temperamental a-a-and impulsive."

He held her tight as he choked on a sob again, realizing this was real. "I need you…to keep me in check. To keep me level-headed. Please don't leave m….." He shed his tears into her shoulder and stayed still for a while, the only sounds heard were the distant screams of his people back in the capital.

He lifted his eyes to look upon her and turned his face away. He couldn't take looking at the emptiness in her eyes. It left a cold feeling that brought him chills. The woman who brought him into this world, the only one who loved and cared for him had passed.

He felt robbed, and cheated. He hated the fact that he couldn't have prevented this. The worse part was that he didn't know whether to sob like a child or be angry.

Right now, he just felt empty and numb.

He looked to her body and back on shore and back to her body again. He gently set her aside, closing her eyes shut. He got off the boat to push it out to sea and got back on. He was leaving, leaving everything he knew back there in his home, the fire lands. Zuko held on to his mother, never letting go as the currents led him further out to sea. Zuko promised his mother, he would help his people, and he intended to do just that.

Lifting his gaze once more, Zuko looked at the last image of his home, burning to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Sniff, sniff...****I know this story might seem a bit depressing and sad right now, but don't worry it'll get better. Trust me! **I hope Zuko wasn't too OOC, I just wanted to show him as he would be had his mother been there for him all these years. If you have any questions on this you want to ask don't hesitate to review and I will gladly respond as soon as possible. Thanks:)  



	5. From elation to isolation

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. Your feedback was very much appreciated. Also Thank you to Soul93 for your advice on this chapter, your awesome! I hope that everyone enjoys it, and I would like to know what you think!**

**Disclaimer**: Avatar and its characters are the property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, therefore I do not own them.  


* * *

_O__n one side of the world, _people were subjected to misery and anguish, while on the other, they rejoiced.

* * *

The war was won and the Fire Empire had collapsed. There was great joy and delight amongst the people of the earth lands. In one particular village, a market place, people danced about the streets in the early morn upon receiving the news. The vendors confined to their stalls watched the celebration in merriment while the children ran around about freely mimicking their older counterparts glee. The news had uplifted the heavy burden they all held.

After nearly a century of tyranny, they acquired a most precious asset: freedom.

Leaving the market area and the people celebrating was a blue-eyed young woman dressed in a simple blue robe, her hair the color of chestnut was loosely braided, her loopies hung on each side of her cheek. Her dark complexion absorbed the sun, sending off a bronze tint on her mocha colored skin. She walked the streets toward her home with a smile upon her face. Marching along the dirt road, basket in hand, she felt a sense of elation knowing that they were finally free and her father might soon return. She breathed in fresh air, feeling anew as she enjoyed the surroundings of the evergreen forest. Her mind wandered to her father, and hope surged.

Her father had left the water lands years ago, taking his family with him when he joined the coalition of forces in the earth lands to fight against Ozai and his imperial army. Shortly after arriving on earth soil, Hakoda along with his small army of watertribe men set sail on a mission, leaving his mother and children behind. Ever since then, Katara had not heard any news from him. But she hoped that the end of the war would bring about news of his whereabouts very soon. For now, she'll remain optimistic that all will be well.

Finally arriving at the quaint little hut in the neck of the woods she and her brother inhabited, she walked in. Katara looked around the room, noticing a mess. Her good mood sunk. She scowled, dropping unceremoniously her basket of goods on the table and began to pick up scrolls along with discarded clothes from the floor. Under her breath, she complained about the injustice of it all.

Her routine was always the same. Wake up in the morning, cook for Sokka. Mend Sokka's smelly socks and do his laundry. Then, make lunch for Sokka. Clean up after Sokka, then cook dinner for Sokka.

She growled, "Since when did my life revolve around him so much?"

She continued cleaning, making as much noise as possible to wake 'his royal laziness'. Unfortunately, all she received was a symphony of his guttural snoring, which ended with a high pitched fart and a contented sigh before he began a new score. She could picture him now, his eyes gingerly closed as a gentle smile of relief spread upon his face. She growled under her breath and stomped outside snatching an empty jug with her. Katara headed to the back of the hut towards the stream to waterbend fresh water into it in order to prepare the morning meal.

She mumbled discontentedly to herself, knowing she's the only one doing all the work around their home. She had gotten up at the break of dawn, which is most unusual for a waterbender, just to go to the market to find goods for the week. And yet, Sokka still had not woken up as midday approached. His simple task of gathering wood the only job he had managed to complete in a while compared to her vast number of chores. Katara marched back into her home, slamming the jug of water down, and sat by the kettle, moping.

For a moment, she felt uptight; however, as she began swirling the water, adding the flakes of oat to it, her anxiety lessened. Waterbending was her form of meditation, it helped her turn her focus inward as she felt the push and pull of the water. In minutes, her shoulders and facial expression relaxed. It was just her and her element and she felt at peace.

She twirled the gooey substance in the kettle and added berries, lightly grumbling, "He better appreciate this." But in that moment, she heard a loud and familiar yawn coming from behind her.

She jumped, startled. "SOKKA!"

"What?" he asked.

"You scared me, you idiot?"she glared at him as she held a hand to her heaving chest.

"Sorry! I was just yawning." He shrugged, sleep still marring his face. He blinked the blur from his eyes and looked over Katara's shoulders. Noticing his action, she barred him from seeing what she was doing. He pulled back and cleared his throat as Katara slowly sat back down on her stool.

"So…what's for breakfast? I'm starved," Sokka said as one hand scratched his butt and the other his head.

Katara eyed him over her shoulder and frowned. She turned back and quivered, disgusted at the sight... and sound. Nevertheless, she answered, "I'm making porridge."

Her brother's face looked most unpleased right then, so he whined,"Kataraaa!"

"What?"she snapped.

"My stomach's calling for stewed sea prunes?" he said with a pout, his nature bordering on childish.

"In the morning?" She replied the frown never leaving her face.

Sokka snorted. "Why not? It's food isn't it?"

"Not morning food. Besides, I'm the one doing the cooking so I make the decision of what we eat." Sokka mumbled something beneath his breath. She pointed a finger in his face. "And you better enjoy it. I don't want to here you complain this time."

"Oh, Sis!" he plead.

"Don't Sis, me. I just realized something and I don't like it. Things are going to change around here."

Sokka looked to his sister quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm your servant, Sokka!" she exclaimed heatedly.

Sokka smiled. "AWESOME!"

Katara shook her head, her finger wiggling close to his nose. Sokka nearly went cross-eyed, trying to follow it. Katara spoke, "NO! no it's not. It means that you have to start pulling your weight around here. No more waiting on you hand and foot."

Sokka stepped back.

"Wait minute, I do stuff around here." He scowled, placing his hands on his hips.

Katara's eyebrow rose as she placed her hands to her hips as well. She spat sarcastically, "Oh! Really! What do you do exactly 'Oh great brother of mine'?"

Sokka began to sweat as he thought. "Well, you know, manly stuff…." He counted on his fingers. "First, I bring in the wood. Second, I protect our home…."

Katara's right eye twitched. "Sokka!" she gritted out.

He stroked his chin as he looked up toward the ceiling in thought, completely ignoring her. Suddenly, he had this look like he solved the greatest mystery since beef jerky. "Besides, since Dad left, I'm the man of the house therefore you should-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Sokka! By the spirits, if you do, I'm gonna waterbend this porridge on your face!" she yelled. And at that moment a bit of porridge rose up from the kettle and wavered in the air. Little bits of it fell on the floor in tiny splats, its vapors of heat escaping into the air.

Seeing the fury in her eyes, he realized that he must tread softly. _"Hm, she might be having her 'girl problems' right now. Dad often said I should be very careful of what I say or do when girls go through this 'rough' time of the month." _Sokka gulped as he looked to her, slowing raising his hands, he spoke, "All right, calm down little sis, let's...talk about this rationally."

Katara huffed, crossing her arms to her chest. "I'm listening!"

Sokka tilted his head to the side, and his hands moved about freely as he spoke,"Let's just say...that you might be right about me not doing more around here."

"I am right, Sokka!" She glared at her brother.

"All right, all right. Look, I think we can compromise here. How about you do the cooking and cleaning and I do the, uh..uh…."

"Your laundry and the floors!" Katara firmly answered for him.

He scowled, turning his head to side as he crossed his arms. "Fine! But you know, you're waterbending makes it easier to do that."

"So you want to clean the whole house, you say?" Katara said suggestively with a small satisfied grin.

Sokka eye's widened. "No,no,no, doing laundry and floor's good. I'm good."

Katara nodded and pulled out a bowl, waterbending the porridge in it. She plunked the bowl down on the table. "Now eat up!"

Sokka rolled his eyes, reluctantly approaching the table, but Katara had walked away then.

As he sat down, he uttered, "Uh, Katara, I'm going to see if there's any news about Dad or any progress on the war at the rebel post today."

Katara paused in her step and turned to face him. "We won Sokka. It's over!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunched up inquiringly.

She walked by the tray of dishes and grabbed bowl for herself, saying, "This morning as I walked from the market, they announced that the war was over. The Fire Empire is…no more."

Quickly taking the last bite of his porridge, Sokka got up, handing his sister his bowl as he spoke, "Are you serious Katara?" Katara smiled and nodded. A grin gradually made its appearance on his face until finally... "Woohoo, we won! I can't believe it!"

He began to jump up and down, punching the air in excitement. Katara laughed at his antics as he grabbed her, lifted her, and spun her around. Their laughter overwhelming the little cramped space of the room as he traveled about the room. Soon, he settled her down.

While catching his breath and with a shocked expression still on his face, he said, "Wow! I never thought this would ever happen."

Katara nodded. "Yeah, me too."

They sat quietly, side by side for a moment letting the news fully sink in, but the silence was broken when Sokka calmly asked, "Did you...hear anything about Dad?"

Katara lowered her head dejected and sighed. "No...I didn't."

Sokka's face grew somber, but quickly he changed it to a smile. He faced his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's okay, Katara. We just won the war. I know he's still out there somewhere."

Katara forced a smile, but her eyes misted. "I know! It's just that…we haven't heard from him at all since he left and...I'm just worried."

Sokka understood her pain, he felt the same way too. He took a shaky deep breath and exhaled."Yeah..."

Quickly, he shifted his behavior and squeezed her shoulders in reassurance. He gave her a partial hug, his face now lighted with optimism. "You know what sis? I'll go to that post right now and see what I can to find out. At least now that the war is over, we'll hear something." He turned to her and smiled before letting her go. He got up and with Katara in tow, he walked towards the door. "I'm sure Dad sent some news by now."

Katara smiled hopefully as she walked alogside her brother. They both stopped at the door.

Sokka opened and exited through the door. As he walked out onto the dirt path, he turned to his sister and yelled out, "Don't worry Katara, Dad's strong, he wouldn't let those jerkbenders get rid of him. I'll be back later!" he said as he waved.

She chuckled as she waved back. "Bye, Sokka."

Katara sighed as she closed the door. She looked around the room not really focusing on anything in particular. She hoped that Sokka would find word on their father's contingent. It had been hard on both siblings since their beloved Gran-Gran passed away a year ago. Both of them, held their own, during those times. Not to mention they received some help from friends and neighbors despite their refusal. This community of earth and water natives alike relied on the premise of everyone supporting each other. It was proof that peace could exist between different nations. Katara quickly shook herself out of her wandering thoughts, and began doing her chores. _"I sure hope Sokka finds something."_ She thought as she cleaned the dishes.

* * *

Night was approaching.

While waiting for her brother, Katara fell asleep leaning on the small round table facing the door. Sokka had been gone nearly the entire day, and it made her worry. For a while, she sat patiently waiting for his return, but eventually fatigue overcame her.

The sound of creaking wood resonated throughout the compact room as the door opened. Upon its opening, a slight cold breeze blew in, shaking Katara out of her sleep. She shivered, pulling her shawl closer to her body, hearing the door shut.

"S-Sokka?"she groggily called out.

With his tone sounding grave, Katara to quickly perked up. "Hey…Katara."

She slowly rose from her post, a slight tension forming in her stomach. "Did you hear anything about Dad?"

Sokka sighed and his shoulders slumped as he walked up to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, making her sit back down. He then knelt down, and looked into her eyes. "Katara…."

"Is Dad…" Katara worriedly asked.

Sokka shook his head. "No…I don't know. I asked about him, but...no one's heard from Dad's battalion. It's been two years since they had contact with them and so far, nothing. According to the overseer, most contingents have reported back." He sighed, shaking his head. "The only thing they knew was that...their last missive said they were to attack a fire nation post near Chameleon Bay. It's possible that they were captured or….. "

Katara's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

Her brother continued in a rush, "They did give me Dad's last coordinates and I decided to check it out. I'm leaving tonight with some of the others- "

Katara's face brightened. "All right, let me just pack my things and we'll get going." She got up and turned to head to her room.

"Katara!" She looked to Sokka questioningly for a moment. "You...can't come with me."

Swiftly, she turned around, her robe twisting as it enveloped her lower body like a hug then slowly unfolded back to its original position. She placed her hand on her hips, ready to defend her stance on this matter. "What do you mean I can't go?"

Sokka approached her solemnly, he sighed. "Look Katara, I know you're capable of taking care of yourself and all, but...despite that I can't risk having to worry about you getting hurt. I promised Dad that I'll take care of you and I intend on keeping that promise."

Katara's forehead creased as she said defensively, "Sokka! I can whip you, you know? You can't keep treating me like I'm made of glass!"

Sokka's forehead scrunched up in thought."I know, but... what if…what if Dad comes home? If we both leave then how will we know when he returns?"

Katara turned her back to him, wrapping her arms around herself. Calmly she asked, "What about you? You don't know what's out there? Yes, we won the war, but I'm sure there are still battles going on." She turned to face him her eyes showing immense worry for him. "Sokka, why must you go it alone? What if you get hurt and I can't be here to-"

He hugged her, murmuring, "I'll be careful Katara. Besides, I'm not the only one going. There are other guys in the same position as we are, coming along with me. Don't worry, I'll make sure to contact you as much as possible, okay?" He pulled out of the hug to see Katara wiping the corner of her eyes. She nodded, not saying a word. She realized at that moment that she was alone now. Her only brother who remained by her side since she was young was leaving her behind. She bit her lip, her eyes straying away from him.

Noticing Katara's actions, Sokka looked down for a moment and sighed. He wanted to stay, but he also couldn't live not knowing what had happened to his Dad. He had to do this, and he was determined to see this through.

Sokka slowly went into his room to gather his things and his boomerang. As he came back into the main room, he saw Katara with a little wrapped bundle in her hand. She quietly spoke, "I packed...some food for you. There's also some jerky to last you a few days. Don't go eating it all at once, okay?"

Sokka smiled brightly, nodding. He patted his stomach. "Thanks Sis. My stomach thanks you as well."

Katara smiled wanly at his formal tone. She will definitely miss his humor.

Before he left, there was just one more thing Sokka wanted to address. "Katara, if…if there's any danger here, whatever it is, I want you to leave this place as quickly as possible. Head for Ba Sing Se, contact me by messenger hawk, and I'll meet you there. This is just in case something happens, all right?" Katara nodded, being mindful of his advice. He hugged her tightly once more and a smirk came upon his face as he spoke, "Man, I'm sure gonna miss... your stewed sea prunes."

Katara's lips slightly curled up as she lightly slapped him on his shoulder, he chuckled.

Her voice was muffled by his shoulder as she replied, "I'll miss you too, Sokka."

He grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Hopefully when you see me next time, I'll have Dad with me."

Katara forced a bright smile to appear on her face. "I hope so, Sokka. I sure hope so!"

Pulling back from the hug, Sokka cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. He walked to the door. "Well Katara, this is it!"

"Yeah," she responded sluggishly.

"Uh, see you later?" he said warily with a grin. Katara sent him a small smile. "Of course, Sokka. Be careful…okay," she uttered, her voice cracking a bit. He nodded sending her a bright smile, and then quickly turned to walk out into nightfall. As he walked, he didn't turn around once and she knew why.

But she watched on until he disappeared from her sight, she whispered, "Tui and La, please...keep him safe."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading:)  
**


	6. Journey at sea

******Disclaimer**: ATLA is the property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

**Happy New Year everyone!My apologies for not updating this sooner. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Note: I didn't get a chance to double check for errors so sorry about that. I'll try to fix it soon, but in the meantime enjoy!  
**

* * *

The sun had set on another day.

It had been two days, since Zuko left his homeland. Two days since his mother had passed away and two days since he'd aimlessly roamed the endless waters.

His journey at sea proved to be extremely uncomfortable, especially when it's not on a metal cruiser with your own private quarters. With no space to move, Zuko's limbs ached and his head throbbed from the monotony of the swaying ocean. At this moment, he could use an escape. Firebending perhaps? No! Unfortunately, on a row boat firebending would be out of the question. With a sigh he looked beyond the waves and into the distance to find…nothing. He felt lonely and this loneliness bothered him. Instantly, his eyes widened. Never in his life had he felt this way even with as distant a relationship he had with his father and sister. He knew he still had someone who would be there for him, his mother.

However, that someone at the moment was but a few yards away, unmoved as they sailed the open sea. Zuko shook his head, trying to avoid thoughts of her. His eyes lifted back to stare into nothingness. Never did they wander in her direction, and yet he often spoke to 'it' in attempt to keep his mind from falling the deep end.

He chuckled bitterly as he said, "It's funny, Mother, how I never had much to say to you when you were, you know…here. And now, I keep rambling on and on as if you were still ali…" He held back a sob attemtping to escape and continued, "I'm sorry I kept so much from you. I just couldn't help it. Father stressed that it was essential for me to do so, and I quote,'If you want to claim the throne Zuko then you must learn to be self-reliant. Sharing your thoughts and feelings especially to a woman can be a detriment in you attaining the crown. Remember when you trust, betrayal is just a step away!"

Zuko scoffed. "And I believed him, Mother. For a while, I believed his every word."

He breathed in the salty ocean air and sighed. "Regardless, I couldn't completely shut you out. I just…couldn't."

From the corner of his eyes, Zuko slightly looked upon his mother's form with sadness, but quickly turned his gaze back to the ocean.

Solemnly, he whispered, "I wish…you would come back to me. It hurts, you know! It's like something in me is…missing and I can't restore it back."

Zuko placed his arms upon his knees as he pulled them closer to him. He bowed his head for a moment and murmured, "Is it-" Swallowing the dry lump that suddenly formed in his throat, "-nice where you are? Are you alright?" he finished shakily.

He lifted his head to only look forward. Yet, there was no response but the sound of the cold wind blowing as it wisped about. He shivered.

Sensing the drop in temperature, instinctively, Zuko leaned sideways to reach for his mother's hand, his eyes never leaving the cool water. He held it gently, and rubbed his thumb over her chafed skin. His eyes widened as he whispered, "You're cold."

And without thought, he dazedly approached her body, lying down next to it. He settled himself as he placed his arms around her, and increased his body temperature. "Is…this okay?"

Still no reply, and yet, he didn't care. He just nodded as if she had.

He then placed his head upon her shoulder, and lightly rocked her back and forth like she used to do for him when he was really young. It was one of the memories he cherished of her, lulling him to sleep. As he continued to rock her, Zuko closed his eyes, imagining the rise and fall of her chest, and the puffs of her breath escaping her lips. He smiled for a while as he escaped reality. He needed this.

Time slowly flew by, unable to hold vigil, Zuko began to drift into sleep. Before he did, a soft whisper escaped his lips "Goodnight, Mother."

And still…there was no reply but the sound of the cold wind blowing.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Makapu village, Katara tried her best to go on without the constant presence of Sokka. The first night had been hard on her. Her worries over her brother and father made it impossible for her to fall asleep. She tried her best to remain optimistic, but there was a nagging feeling that kept her from being at ease. She wished that she had gone with her brother despite his protest. She felt foolish for staying behind.

She knew that there were still battles in progress and she felt she could help. She gritted her teeth, "Stupid Sokka, never listens. He better not come back all injured and expect me to heal him." She spat and then huffed as she crossed her arms beneath her chest. "Fine, I'll heal him, but then I'll reinjure him again. That'll teach him." She uttered with an malicious grin. Two days had gone by, but in that time, Katara tried to keep herself busy around the house. But unfortunately, seclusion was not something Katara could handle at the moment. So, she decided to venture outside for a much needed distraction.

Heading into the main village, Katara walked about trying to enjoy the fresh air, meeting the locals. In the process of her walk, she was stopped by a woman who had a sick child. With a shrug of her shoulders and a smile on her face she decided to help. It seemed that distraction would be of benefit to her after all. However, once done with healing, her restlessness returned. She still felt helpless when it came to her family needing help. But not wanting to ponder more on that subject, Katara continued her search for more 'distractions' as she walked the dirt filled streets again. Soon, she reached the village center square and slowed down when she noticed a crowd gathering.

Curiosity always getting the better of her, she walked through the mass of people to arrive at the front of the crowd. She looked to her left and right to find a familiar face and when she did, she inquired.

"Excuse-me Master Wu, what's going on?"

Master Wu was an old man who used to secretly teach earthbending to the rebels. Retired, he lived alone near the river bank only coming into the village for news every mornings and evenings. The old man smiled kindly as he noticed Katara, his white long mustache slightly rising up in the process. His wrinkles drastically folded upon his forehead and around his eyes which further enclosed his eyes. He cheerfully uttered, "Oh Miss Katara, didn't see you there! How are you this fine evening?"

She replied in earnest, "As well as can be expected." Which seemed true at least for today.

"And you?" She offered.

"I'm doing extremely well since I heard news of the war. And it seems that there is more good news to come." He replied cryptically, as he held his cane steady and shifted his weight to his other foot.

Katara eyebrows rose as she spoke aloud. "What do you mean Master Wu?"

His face lit up as if he held the secret to the most elusive treasures of the world. He held up his index finger and wiggled his eyebrows. "Ah, Miss Katara, it's about time that those fire natives get a taste of their own medicine. I believe justice will be rendered after what they've taken from us."

Katara's eyes saddened for a moment as she realized who the kind old man was referring to. His wife, she was told, was a fortune teller who was killed in a raid years before she ever came to earth land shores. Katara knew too well about the terror of these raids. Also, she knew of his son who had died the moment he stepped foot on the battlefield in the fire nation. Katara swiftly bowed her head for a moment sorrowfully at their indirect mention. Then, she looked into his sad eyes which was filled with longing to see them, she presumed. She knew what that felt like.

But quickly Katara sensed that something was not right. "Master Wu, what did you mean by getting a taste of their own medicine? Didn't we already win the war? Aren't we free?" she question her brows furrowed in thought.

Master Wu's longing look soon changed to an evil gleam that she had never thought could be shown on the face of such a kind old man. The beginnings of a smirk came upon his lips. "Why yes Miss Katara, we did win the war, but their punishment still awaits."

Before Katara could inquire more, a young messenger came to the forefront of the town square and posted a decree on one of the wooden poles. With anticipation growing the crowd along with Katara stepped forward to read what was posted. She heard the small cackles coming from the old man and felt a shiver. She read the parchment then and abruptly her eyes widened, her mouth opened wide in shock.

Edict, A.F.101

_Fellow water and earth citizens:_

_It is with great pleasure that we officially announce our freedom from the clutches of the barbaric Fire Empire. Although, Fire Emperor Ozai is deceased, our battle is still not over. Therefore, we the rebel forces have enacted an edict placing bounties on __all__ men, women, and children alike of fire nation heritage, including mixed breeds to be turned in at ____any rebel station_. They are charged with crimes against humanity. It is time for justice to prevail. If resistance is met, extreme measures can be taken."

_United Rebel Forces  
_

Katara staggered backwards in disbelief, colliding into a group of people still trying to get a closer look at the words transcribed on the parchment.

A whisper quickly escaped her. "Why?"

Master Wu observing her reaction, spoke, "You Katara of all people should know why! Haven't you personally suffered at the hands of these mongrels? Haven't you at times felt the need to seek justice for the loved ones they've taken away from you?"

Katara turned to him in shock. Of course, hatred and anger consumed her at times toward the Fire Empire. But her ire mainly was towards two men, in particular. The emperor and the man responsible for taking her mother away from her.

Many times she had wished upon revenge on them when she passed upon a milestone in her life without the guidance of her mother or when suffering the absence of her father, because of the war. And now her brother was gone in order to seek the fate of their missing father, she had a right to be angry. But never had she thought to punish innocent fire natives for that.

Her eyes wandered to Master Wu's cold ones. She softly uttered, "But…I heard some of them fought on our side. Why include them along with women and children?"

The old man's grin widened. "There are always consequences to winning a war, Miss Katara. Ozai's ancestors themselves annihilated the air nomads as a lesson for their treachery long ago, we... are just returning the favor." He evaded to answer her question, she realized. He didn't care as long as he would get his revenge.

Then his gaze turned back to the edict. She watched as his eyes remained fixed on each word. His grin never left his face. Katara blinked incessantly, unable to shake off the shock. Her mouth went dry and perspiration crowded her forehead. She felt like she was suffocating as people from all sides surrounded her. Minutes had gone by, and yet no one voiced out a protest about the cruel intentions of the edict. She felt sick and disgusted. So with haste she pierced her way through the crowd and sadly returned home, leaving behind Master Wu who gleefully remained standing admiring the parchment.

* * *

Back at sea.

Morning came along with a blazing sun that bore down on Zuko's frame still curled around his mother. The weather today was humid, the air stifling, compelling the young firebender to awaken.

Feeling groggy, Zuko blinked his eyes repeatedly, trying to remove his blurred vision as he sluggishly sat up. Within seconds, a crude smell overwhelmed his nostrils, making his eyes water. Abruptly, Zuko turned out to the side of the boat and heaved the contents in his stomach toward the ocean water.

After his heaving bout, he wiped the remaining saliva from his lips with his sleeve and searched for the offending smell. Turning in the direction of his mother, the scent was more ponounced. And for the first time, Zuko took a good look at the body of his deceased mother. His eyes analyzed every detail he remembered. But what he saw wasn't her at all. His mother's once fair and porcelain like skin was now scaling. Her pupils were sunk in, and her lips was set to a firm line. For a woman who was admired for her soft features, they now looked rigid and stiff.

To Zuko's horror, he also noticed the flies hovering near the wound on her chest. Suddenly, his body shook and his face morphed in anger as he snarled at them while desperately waving his hands to and fro in attempt to chase them away. As the flies disperse, Zuko could smell the intensity of the vapors of her decaying body, wafting up in his nose. His face nearly turned green as the smell left a sour taste in his mouth.

He paled at the sight of her and his expression emitted a sadness that overwhelmed his heart. It tore him to pieces seeing her like this.

But in spite of that, Zuko couldn't find the strength to part with her. He needed her. It had been days, since he was at sea and she had been his confidant, his only friend. He sighed as he walked back to his spot on the other end, forcing himself to return to his ignorant state. Grabbing his waterskin, he rinsed his mouth and reached in his travel pack for his ration. And the day went on...

The sun was at its zenith and the damp stale air forced Zuko to shed his tunic. Sweat trickled down his bare muscular torso, traveling through each defined crevice on his skin. Trying to conserve the fresh water, Zuko felt drained of energy from the intense sun; he lay listless against the edge of the boat, his gaze fixed blankly on the ocean water.

As he watched the tedious flow of the blue water, a sense of calmness temporarily set in. Gradually, his eyes began to droop and sleep claimed him. It seemed hours had passed when Zuko was awakened to screeching cries. Startled for a second, he looked to his mother, hopeful; however, showing no signs of movement, his mood quickly deflated. Before questioning his sanity, Zuko stood and looked around him to only see water for miles. About to sit down, out of nowhere, a large mass of black and brown whisked by his eyes.

With his quick reflexes, Zuko quickly sent a stream of flames in its direction.

Within seconds, a higher-pitched screech sounded, filling the air. Zuko looked up and that's when he saw them swirling high above: three vultures.

Zuko slowly reached down for his swords opting to not use firebending, in fear of burning the boat. He set himself in a stance ready for a possible onslaught of attacks. But the vultures just continued to circle high above him, lurking and awaiting for their next possible meal.

The young prince narrowed his eyes, seeing through their ruse. This was just the nature of all things. A game. A challenge for him to prove himself.

"I see. You think that I'm going to let down my guard do you? Well, think again," he yelled.

"Just come down here and see what happens when you mess with the Crown Prince of the Fire Empire," he bellowed out his sword pointing towards them. It seemed that Zuko's baiting didn't go through because it was hours later and he still stood guard upon the boat, waiting for their move. Becoming exhausted and dehydrated, Zuko decided to sit down, his golden eyes never wavering from them.

When he reached for his waterskin for a quick drink his eyes strayed downward for a moment, but that was all it took for the three vultures to come charging in. At full speed, they flew down from different directions, their target: Lady Ursa's body. Zuko reacted quickly, throwing his water skin aside, spilling fresh water on the boat floor.

Unable to reach them with his swords, he sent three fire balls in the air, aiming it at his foes. Luckily, it forced two of them back and away from her. But one made it close and had managed to clip a piece of Lady Ursa's cloak, scraping her skin. At that moment, Zuko saw red and with rage, he sliced the birds gut with his dao sword, forcing the vulture back in the air. However, the other two vultures began their return so Zuko sent torrents of fire which singed them completely, making them fall into the sea. Unable to continue to fly, the vulture that was stabbed staggered onto the boat near his mother's body, bleeding.

In anger, Zuko grabbed it by the neck and threw it to the other side of the boat, knocking it out.

Unable to hold it in, Zuko released a roar as he thought of his mother's defenseless body being attacked.

"AHHHHHHH" he expelled, his voice cracking from emotional pain in the end. His breathing was ragged, his chest was heaving, and his fists were tightly clenched around the hilt of his swords. Tears fell from his eyes as he fell down to his knees in despair, his eyes aimed at the sky. She couldn't stay. He knew this, but he couldn't help it, she was his world.

Zuko looked down at the bloodstained floor of the boat, feeling suddenly weak. He unclenched his hands and his swords fell down with a clank. He dreaded what he eventually had to do.

Till evening, Zuko stayed in that position in thought. He came out of his state determined and got up to search his mother's pack. He found a map among her various things and keepsakes and waited till night to use guidance from the stars for an indication of where to head. When night had fallen and the stars illuminated the near black sky, Zuko searched the sky for constellations that will direct him toward to land. Making calculations as he referred to the map, he used the skills from his short stint aboard the Admiral's cruiser to find a piece of land, any land that was on the way to earth territory. Before he changed his mind, he decided to set course for such a place.

Zuko used the current in the day, and rowed into the night in order to find what he seeked. He traveled a day and two nights to arrive on a small isle the size of his father's throne room. He sighed as he disembarked the boat, and quickly setting out in search of brushwood or kindling. Ignoring his exhaustion, Zuko gathered the wood and placed them meticulously on a large flattened rock that overlooked the shore. He worked diligently till he finished setting up.

As the morning sun began to appear, his mother's pyre was completed. Zuko took to the task of cleansing his mother's face with the utmost care. Trying to rein in his emotions. He wrapped her as best he could in her cloak, and set her up on the pyre. He barred her face last with the large hood of her cloak and whispered a few quiet words beneath his breath, his face resolute.

When Zuko felt the height of the noon sun, he stepped before the elevated rock, and took one last glance at the shrouded form of his mother. By then, his face was stoic, and his eyes no longer held the desperation they contained days before. He was letting go.

So without hesitation, he performed a firebending stance and went through each movement with a precision that would put Azula to shame. With great power, a wave of fire was expelled from his fists, engulfing the entire rock. The fire continued to lift towards the sky swirling like a tornado. Never had Zuko ever done such firebending before; however, he stood unaware, simply looking to the burning flames searching for her.

Zuko stood watch of the burning pyre, until nothing was left but ashes. When it ended and the fire was nothing but embers the wind automatically swept the ashes away.

With nothing more to do, Zuko forced himself forward and set sail once again…without her.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Two months to be exact had gone by since the empire crumbled. Having run out of food and water, Zuko was unable to function. Depression had claimed him as well as malnutrition.

Zuko had lost some weight and fatigue kept him from rowing, especially against current. In a span of a month, he had lost track of his whereabouts and aimlessly lied idly in his boat, the hunger gnawing his insides. His goal to reach earth soil had dwindled as his mind no longer held focus. Mind, body, and soul had taken its toll as he fell into sleep, hoping that he too would finally rest in peace.

When Zuko slowly opened his eyes, he felt the sun shining upon his skin, rejuvenating his spirit. Birds could be heard chirping their morning songs and the smell of fresh air heightened his senses. His eyes fell upon the verdant grass below him and within the distance, he noticed the small pond with a family of turtleducks frolicking. As his eyes continued to travel along the scenery, he observed the vivid and indescribable colors of the landscape ahead. As his vision continued to clear, he felt captivated by each site. Moving his head slightly downward, he felt the comfort of something soft beneath his head. Zuko turned his gaze heavenward, and placed his hand to shield his eyes from the sun's rays. Staring back at him was his mother who looked down to him amusedly. His mouth hung open in shock as he tried process what was going on. At that moment, she began to stroke his hair gently.

Zuko's eyebrows crunched up in thought. It seemed odd to him that he was here with her and yet, he didn't want to leave.

His body felt...different. And for a moment, Zuko thought about moving, but feared his mother might disappear if he did. Bringing his hand down, he finally noticed its size. His hand was that of a child. He looked back up at his mother who gently smiled at him. He smiled back as he thought of how young she looked compared to what he remembered. His eyes widened.

"Am I…in the spirit world?" His childlike voice uttered.

Lady Ursa smiled once again and stopped stroking his raven locks, leaving her hand on the crown of his head. "No Zuko, this is…just a dream."

Zuko slowly sat up, and pouted. "But… Mother, I want to be with you. Can't I just…die in peace?"

Ursa reached up and held his unblemished face in her hands. "Look at me Zuko, you must not lose hope, you have to keep fighting for there are great things for you that lies ahead."

Zuko looked down at the grass and shrugged. He pulled out a few blades of it and threw them back down, but the wind blew, whisking them away. Zuko whispered sadly, "There's no hope for me, I have not seen land in months. Surely, I will die of hunger or dehydration soon?"

Ursa caressed his face once more, smiling as she released it. Young Zuko looked up quickly as she let go. He noticed her body beginning to fade. "No, my little turtleduck, your time has not come yet. Look upon the horizon, my son, there's still more in store for you." Fading from his sight, Zuko reached for her and called out. "MOTHER!"

Jerking himself awake, and in a panic he looked all around him. "Mother!" he uttered urgently. He noticed he was back on the small boat in the middle of the sea.

He turned his head North, South, East, and then to the west. She wasn't there, but before disappointment could set in what he saw lying upon the horizon, shocked him. Land.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to show Zuko going through the stages of bereavement. Besides, I noticed he's the type of guy that has trouble letting go (trying to get his father's approval and such). And do not worry Katara and Zuko will meet within the next chapter. I would hope to read your responses to this story, it helps me know how I'm doing. I would be happy to know what you think! Thank You!  
**


End file.
